


Distraction

by comtessedebussy



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Coda, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comtessedebussy/pseuds/comtessedebussy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael knows that passion and desire are nothing but distractions from his true purpose.</p><p>Unfortunately, his true purpose is the biggest distraction of all. </p><p>(a coda to the first episode that makes a few small changes to what we saw onscreen and explores Michael's penchant for...distractions).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

“You know, this would be so much more pleasant if you didn’t hate yourself afterwards.”

Michael turned to gaze down at the young boy beside him. He’d risen from the tangle of limbs and bodies – male and female- that littered the floor of his tower, standing beside Michael wrapped in only a piece of revealing silk. His skin seemed to glow in the candelight, as did his pale hair - - a combination Michael preferred. Before he could stop himself, he ran his gaze over the boy’s body, then turned away.

“It is a distraction,” he said. “Passion, pleasure, desire….they are all distractions from my true purpose.”

The boy smiled. He’d been awed the first time Michael had taken him to his bed, awed that an angel would deign to want him, awed at his strength, at his power. If only he had known his weakness, too, the way this human body made him feel everything with the greatest keenness, until sometimes he thought all the sensations would tear him apart. The way he felt desire so acutely until all the strength of an angel could not keep him from giving in to it.

“They don’t have to be. They’re only distractions if you deny yourself so much you cannot think, cannot concentrate….” The boy’s hand was on his arm, inviting.

Michael sighed.

“I’ve had enough for tonight, thank you. You may stay here until the morning.” With those words, he jumped from the window, feeling the ecstasy of the fall for moments before his wings picked him up to carry him forward.

…..

“Stand up.”

The boy – Alex – rose, pushing his stool back as he did so. He clearly knew what to expect, and his face betrayed nothing of what he thought of it – neither hope nor resignation. Merely acceptance.

For the merest of seconds, Michael faltered as his gaze took in the body before him. Though dressed, the boy’s clothes were form-fitting, hinting at a strong, well-formed body.

He swung the whip, watching, almost mesmerized, the movements of that beautiful form under his onslaught. For the merest of seconds, his mind wandered to another possibility, to another way they might be doing this, where the pain was only a prelude to pleasure.

“That’s enough, don’t you think?” The voice jerked him from his thoughts, and suddenly he felt as if he’d been caught in the act of pleasure, before the reality reminded him of his true situation.

Internally, he sighed in relief.

….

“Let me see that tattoos.”

With some reluctance, Alex stripped, and Michael’s breath caught at the sight of those well-formed muscles, the smooth skin, that strong back – marred by the fading marks of his whipping, but still full of strength and defiance.  In the candlelight that Michael preferred in his quarters, his skin appeared to glow with a light that a human might have, long ago, called angelic.

He was the most beautiful thing Michael had ever seen, every inch of his body as perfect as Michael had suspected.

“Can you make out anything they say?” he forced himself to say, with the calmest voice he could manage.

Alex looked down, his muscles rippling as he examined his own body. Michael paced circles around him, schooling his face into a mask of calm, restrained interest. And if his eyes took in the shape of the boy’s perfect body while Alex attempted to make out the words inked into it, then the boy couldn’t see it. And if his breath quickened just the barest amount before he calmed it, Alex was too entranced by the markings on his body to notice.

 “You must try,” Michael said, forcing his voice into a tone of cool command as desire fizzled through his body.

It would not be right. His passions are a distraction – and with this one, the one he’s always protected, the one he had saved, he could not allow distraction. This was where his utmost attention and concentration were needed the most. This was not where he could dissipate his strength with passion.

But every look at that half-naked body sets him afire. These human forms, they are so strange, in the way they both feel desire and cause it. Shaped in his Father’s image – his long forgotten Father – they are beautiful, breathtaking, and it cannot be a sin to desire such beauty, but neither can he simply give in to weakness when evil has them pressed in on all sides.

“Nothing,” Alex says finally.

Michael keeps his frustration from showing on his face. He sends the boy away, and it takes him hours of flying and meditating before he can close his eyes and not see the boy’s half-naked form in his mind.

He succumbs again that night, making love, as the humans call it, for hours into the night. By the end, the blond boy is exhausted, and he sleeps in a blissful sleep. Michael watches him, thinking that the shade of his blonde hair is just a tad too dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, as usual, I found the subtext and the homoerotic tension and had to write a fic about it. Plus, I was a bit upset at all the awful heteronormativity in the pilot, so I wanted to fix that.
> 
> Mostly, though, I'm fascinated by the idea of an angel whose biggest weakness is desire. That causes so many delicious possibilities between him and the very human Alex. Mmm....
> 
> (I haven't seen anything beyond the first episode, so perhaps I have just said very obvious things and added nothing, but ah well).


End file.
